2014
2014 'was a year of the 21st Century. Events Unknown Dates *Clark and Lois acquire an apartment in Metropolis. *Daily Planet wins an Metropolis Award. January at the Daily Planet.]] *[[Capture of Firefly|'Capture of Firefly]]: Batman intervenes when Firefly was setting up charges to detonate a building. Batman then subdues him, leaving Firefly's two low-level criminal allies tied up on a sidewalk for the GCPD officers to find. During the fight Batman was observed by Lex Luthor via a CCTV camera in order to analyze the Dark Knight's capabilities.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Batman''These events take place "months" after the Battle of Metropolis. Beeing the event occoured in December 2013, Batman's mission should be happened during the following year, in 2014. *Clark Kent begins his career at the Daily Planet.Man of Steel'Man of Steel'' spans some time from beginning to end. During the scenes in the Arctic, Lois' camera says "11/28/2013". The Battle of Metropolis then occurs a little after this, and then Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice shows that "18 months later", Kryptonite is found. Later in the film, Bruce says, during the main events, "The first sample Kryptonite big enough to mean something turned up in the Indian Ocean 3 months ago." This therefore takes the film to approximately fall 2015. In the film, it is shown that Lex Luthor's party will be on "November 1st", suggesting it is November 1, 2015. This matches the fact that Superman flies off that evening to save someone during Día de Muertos celebrations, which would have started on the night of November 1–2, 2015. Later, it is shown on Diana's computer that it is "11:29pm" on "November 12th". This matches as November 12, 2015. This would suggest that the Kryptonite was found in August 2015, and then the Battle of Metropolis was in February 2014. However, Bruce, Lex, and a TV report all refer, during the main events of the film, to the Battle of Metropolis being "2 years" ago. This would suggest it was in 2013, and there does not seem to be 3 months between the Arctic scenes and the Battle of Metropolis in Man of Steel. It can be taken that the Battle of Metropolis was in late December 2013, a month after the Arctic, and 2 years before Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice in November 2015. The Kryptonite was then found a little over 18 months later, around July 2015, and then a little over 3 months later is the main events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, in November 2015. This also matches with it being several months before the events of Suicide Squad, as is implied in that film - which dates itself to June–August 2016. *Jacob Washington's schoolmates start to read all months Clark Kent's articles.General Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Playground Heroes February *The Intergalactic Simulative Translator is developded by DARPA.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64yro7Ibk68&t=44s| Planet Krypton Man of Steel Featurette] *[[Rescue of the Runaway Train|'''Rescue of the Runaway Train]]: Superman saves hundreds of civilians and workers from a controlless runaway train.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – SupermanBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Upstairs/Downstairs **Heroes Park is official presented to the public in the center of Metropolis. *Lex Luthor stands alongside his assistant Mercy Graves at a press conference amongst the ruins of LexCorp Tower in Metropolis, declaring that his building was the largest and most technologically advanced skyscraper in Metropolis until it was destroyed in the Kryptonian attack.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Lex Luthor March-May *'Assault to Wayne EnterprisesGeneral Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' - Field Trip March 24th *''Something Ricked This Way Comes'', the ninth episode from the first season of Rick and Morty, is aired.[https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/wiki/Something_Ricked_This_Way_Comes| Something Ricked This Way Comes on Rick and Morty Wiki]Justice League May 27th * The video game Watch Dogs ''is released.Shazam!'' July *Molly O'Keefe's Never Been Kissed and Between the Sheets are published. August 13th *A series of floods occur in Bangladesh. while taking a taxi in Paris.]] 22nd *Diana Prince is photographed in Paris, France, by a taxi.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 24th *An earthquake occurs in California, devastating the region of North Bay, San Francisco.General Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Lights Out''Despite not confirmed, it is implied that the earthquake shown in a flashback of "Lights Out" could be the 2014 South Napa earthquake, occoured in California between Superman's revelation (December 2013) and Superman's death (November 2015). *Superman helps the survived local civilians with medical cures and foodstuff. September after meeting Mark Hanford.]] *Harley Quinn breaks out an other time from prison.Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever'' 2nd *Clark Kent is sent in Bangladesh to make a reportage about local floods.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Lois Lane *Lois Lane came to question Mark Hanford on the missing pieces of Kryptoninan technology, having found proof of the sales on the darknet. He promptly threatened to kill her at gunpoint, confessing to the crimes, before she was able to knock him out, writing an article that would eventually prosecute him, losing his company to LexCorp. 7th *Zoe Lawton sends one of many letters to her father in prison, but it, along with all the others, is stashed away on arrival, and he never receives it.In Suicide Squad, set in June–August 2016, it is shown that Floyd Lawton was arrested one recent Christmas-time. It is also shown that Zoe, Floyd's daughter, wrote one of many letters to him in his imprisonment on "07 SEPT 2014". This means the latest December Floyd can have been arrested in is December 2013. It cannot realistically be any earlier than this, due to Zoe looking the same as she does in 2016, and it being implied to be recent. 9th *Lex Luthor announces that LexCorp Industries is purchasing Hanford Technologies, including all of its holdings, assets, and personnel, as he claims that the employees should not suffer from the immoral actions of their former CEO. Lex proceeds to admit that despite his failings, Mark Hanford had been a good CEO, whose one big mistake was selling illegal Kryptonian technology. *Later, in the privacy of his car, with only his assistant Mercy Graves there to hear him, Lex finishes - because there were so many more interesting things that could potentially be done with it. 19th *[[Assault on S.T.A.R. Labs|'''Assault on S.T.A.R. Labs]]: A group of students visited S.T.A.R. Labs on a field trip. The Ko'erst made a sudden appearance through a wormhole, attempting to invade the planet, but they were stopped by Superman.The comic presumably takes place during September 2014. Jacob Washington's teacher claims that her students read Clark Kent's articles by "months" and Lucas starts his school year in the same day. Despite it's confirmed that the day is a friday, it isn't revealed which one: it could be the third one (19th), due to Jacob's school year being started by enough time. October escapes from Batman.]] 13th *Monster T is killed by the Joker.Suicide Squad *'Chase of Joker and Harley Quinn': Batman pursues Joker and Harley Quinn in the streets of Gotham City. The Joker escapes leaving Harley Quinn by her own, leading to her capture. November 1st *Barry Allen renews his drivers license. Deaths *Monster T in Gotham City References External Links * * Category:Years Category:21st century